Amor y odio
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Oneshot AlHeather•] Del desprecio, el orgullo y el perjuicio; pudo nacer el amor entre ellos. No es el más sincero, mas se entregan al amor a pesar de los rencores y los engaños. Porque nadie dijo que para el final feliz no se necesitan dificultades. "Su ángel ha logrado flecharlo para toda la eternidad". [Resubido y editado]


Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

" **Amor y odio"**

La luz blanca de la habitación es opacada por una gotera de la esquina, provocando una melodía constante que comienza a desesperar a Alejandro.

Al despertar hacía unos momentos, se llevó la sorpresa de observar a gente con ropas blancas a su alrededor, además de que Chris Mclean le miraba desde una esquina de la habitación.

 _\- Por fin despiertas enamorado, ¿o debería decir, recién traicionado? - Comenzó a hablar su presentador "favorito" de la televisión._

 _\- Disculpe, no debería alterarlo- sugirió una enfermera pelirroja que revisaba la presión de Alejandro._

 _Alejandro sólo observaba como las enfermeras le revisaban, tragándose de vez en cuando un gemido cuando tocaban ciertas partes de sus quemaduras. Pero de ahí, no sentía nada._ "¿Podía hablar?" _se cuestionó. Tomó fuerzas para hablar después de haberlo reflexionado unos instantes._

 _\- C-chris, lárgate - espetó como pudo el latino._

 _Chris le miró con molestia y suspiró._

 _\- Viejo, acabaste fatal y sólo por eso me iré. Chicas vengan conmigo, ¿o no han terminado?_

 _\- ¡Sí, ya hemos acabado! -respondieron al unísono las enfermeras._

 _Y sin más ceremonia, se marcharon las enfermeras y Chris, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Estaba comenzando a recordar el por qué estaba en aquella cama postrado._

Alejandro mira el techo, empezando a divagar, ya puede rememorar. Está aquí, en una blanca cama que le da nauseas, por una hermosa asiática de ojos grises y bello cabello oscuro como la noche: Heather.

 _Estaba a un segundo, un paso, una maldita acción de lanzar ese muñeco a la lava y ganar ese millón. Pero algo lo interrumpió, el teatro de Heather._

 _La asiática suplicaba entre sollozos que no lo lanzara, aunque en realidad, sus palabras eran chantajistas, fingiendo sufrir su gloria. Cayó en ese juego sucio, preguntando con una ceja alzada el por qué de sus lágrimas. Entonces él, ingenuo, dio su discurso sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ella le correspondía, ¿no?_

 _\- Tal vez pueda sentir algo - Había murmurado la chica._

 _\- ¡Mi amor! – dijo lleno de pasión, besándola._

 _En ese momento pensó en compartir el premio con esa mujer, conquistar el mundo juntos como él había dicho anteriormente; ilusiones que fueron interrumpidas por un insoportable dolor en la entrepierna y para su incredulidad, en segundos ya estaba deslizándose cuesta bajo sentado en un hielo gigante._

\- Y ahí perdí mi dignidad - susurra con voz quebrada Alejandro.

Ese momento nunca en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido que pasaría. Había visto Isla del Drama y Luz Drama Acción, sabía de lo que era capaz Heather, y a pesar de haber visto su habilidad para manipular sentimientos, nunca creyó que pasaría, que a él le sucedería. Mas el enamoramiento hace estúpida a la gente, ¿no?

No fue lo único que había dado por hecho, en realidad, ¡todo lo dio por hecho!

"Esos competidores no son nada para mí", se repetía cada día, "caerán uno por uno".

Y así había sido, fueron cayendo como moscas patéticas, sin embargo, ¡no pudo tirar a Heather! Y eso le está costando, sólo basta con mirarlo.

\- Y otra vez he vuelto a lo mismo.

Cuando viajaron a Egipto, comenzó su ágil juego, especialmente con Heather. Cuando la veía por televisión, no sentía nada en especial al verla, pero tenerla a metros le hacía reconsiderarse la belleza de esa mujer. Era fina y estilizada. Pero eso no le había llamado la atención del todo, fue la maldad de Heather lo que lo cautivó.

Después de momentos de flirteo, sucedió; recuerda perfectamente el día en que LeShawna golpeó a Heather en el reto de baile en las plataformas, no pudo evitar distraerse y en ese instante, sintió miedo. "Si pierden los Amazónicos, ella se irá". No pensó, se dejó vencer por Sierra, incluso, le agregó más al asunto haciendo parecer a Heather como una excelente estratega capaz de pagar las consecuencias con tal de lograr lo que se proponía.

¡Ja! El golpe de Heather contra el agua en Jamaica cuando le dijo " _tienes una hermosa forma"._ Hasta él se estremeció del dolor y juguetón siguió molestándola, " _nada personal"._ Aunque el tiro le salió por la culata, terminó perdiendo el primer desafío ante los Amazónicos.

El día que viajaron a las Cataratas del Niagara, por la diversión del destino, terminaron siendo marido y mujer en el desafío; y aunque no lo demostró mucho, le fascinó por completo la idea, observó lo bella que se veía con ese vestido blanco y sosteniéndola en brazos de la forma nupcial al cruzar la cuerda floja, le permitió adorar la inocencia que desprendía con esa cara de satisfacción mal disimulada. Todo un día como su esposa.

Drumheller. Traga saliva, ese lugar tiene demasiados recuerdos para él y para ella. Después de agobiantes días de competición, frente a él, estaba su victoria; Heather estaba atrapada en el foso y así no podría encontrar su barril. No ganaría inmunidad y todo saldría bien. Entonces para colmo de males, Crhis llegó con esa estúpida campanita y emocionado indicó que cantaran. _"Así es como termina, ¡este juego fatal"_ fue su coro, porque así debía de ser, pero terminó engañado por Heather, ella desesperada le juró y perjuró que no votaría por él. No fue así, si no fuera por el accidente de Sierra, él habría sido el expulsado. Y ahí se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ella se estaban saliendo de control y centró su atención en ganar.

Sobra repetir lo que sucedió en el volcán, como desearía decir "lo que sucede en el volcán, se queda en el volcán", pero no es así, todo el país lo sabe por haberlo visto en la televisión y aunque lo intente, el amor que le profesa a Heather no se puede borrar. Tampoco el odio se va, está en una paradoja, no puede decidirse por alguno de los sentimientos que rigen al mundo.

Trata de mirarse de pies a cabeza, está cubierto de vendas cubriendo sus quemaduras, su mente recrea lo horrible que ha de verse. Humillación, esa palabra resume lo que siente ahora.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hace girar la mirada, asomada con timidez, le observa una de las enfermeras que lo atendieron hacía un rato: una pelinegra de ojos verdes.

\- Tiene visitas… - balbucea la joven.

¿Quién sería? Todos lo detestan, y su familia, es muy pronto para que lleguen a Hawái desde México.

\- ¿Quién es? - habla serio, aunque le carcome la curiosidad sobre la identidad de su visita, no desea ver a nadie – No quiero-

\- Soy yo.

Esa voz suave como la seda pero agresiva al mismo tiempo, le hace abrir los ojos a tal punto que parece que se le saldrán de las cuencas. Esa mujer después de lo sucedido, se atreve a… a…

\- ¡Largo! – espeta al segundo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Déjame hablar contigo – suplica Heather, susurrando al hablar.

Parpadea confuso, ¿ella ha suplicado?

\- Joven Alejandro, ¿la dejo estar aquí? – pregunta la enfermera, dándose cuenta de la atmósfera de tensión que ahoga la habitación.

\- Sí, y vete - ordena Heather, mirándola con desprecio.

\- Joven…

\- ¡Lárgate! – exige, lanzándole una mirada fulminante que termina atemorizando a la pobre enfermera.

La mujer de ojos verdes no resiste su mirar y se marcha, rogando en silencio porque no suceda nada malo. Alejandro vuelve a mirarla sin relajar su semblante.

\- Heather vete de aquí. En serio-

No pudo terminar de hablar, un llanto agudo se escucha por la habitación, el golpe de las rodillas de ella contra el suelo también resuena en el cuarto.

Heather está vestida con un corto vestido escarlata escotado y su cabello está sujetado en un moño suelto. Alejandro recorre su cuerpo con la mirada, sin lujuria, apreciando que ahora está transcurriendo la fiesta de final de temporada. Pero eso pierde importancia, ¿ella está arrodillada y llorando? Eso es nuevo.

Pasan varios minutos, en los que ninguno habla y solo los sollozos de ella aminoran la ausencia de ruido. Respira profundo la morena y le mira con la poca fiereza que conserva, se ve herida por dentro.

\- A-Alejandro, yo… - El llanto no le permite hablar bien - Soy un monstro de lo… peor.

Alejandro sigue mirándola con desinterés, no es nada que no sepa y además, el odio lo domina. Heather está encogida de forma inconsciente al notar todo el desprecio que carga la mirada de su amado. Pasan nuevos minutos, en los que la asiática toma su tiempo, hasta que retoma su valor.

\- Y-yo debí haber valorado tu oferta…porque yo… ¡te a-amo!

Su rostro dolido, sus manos juntas en su pecho y los temblores en su cuerpo le hacen ver tan frágil que un sentimiento de protección renace en Alejandro. Siente las ganas de abrazarla y besarla en la frente con ternura. Pero no es ni será, para empezar, ni se puede mover y para matarla, debe de odiarla, no tenerle compasión. Ella no se la tuvo.

\- No te creo arpía.

Heather no parece inmutarse, ya está lo suficiente herida como para mostrar más dolor.

\- Y-yo Alejandro, he de admitir que me haces sentir cosas que yo nunca había sentido, sé que yo no debería estar aquí. Yo te condené a esto. ¡Pero me arrepiento mucho! Si pudieras moverte, te dejaría hacerme lo que quieras, permitiría que me golpearas…

La actitud calculadora que le enseñaron sus padres, que practicó toda su vida, no parece salir ahora. El latino por primera vez no sabe qué hacer.

\- Tu cabello castaño, tus ojos verdes… y tu amor lo he perdido. Y por nada, mierda, de hecho aunque Zeke no hubiera provocado que perdiera el millón, no me hubiera sentido bien al-

\- Espera, ¿qué dijiste? ¡¿Perdiste el millón de dólares?!

-Sí, Zeke lo lanzó al volcán por accidente – admite, con un leve carmín en sus mejillas de saberse débil ante él además de la furia que le provoca el recuerdo.

Heather logra reunir la suficiente confianza y le acaricia con suavidad el rostro, sonriendo con amargura.

\- Intenta golpearme anda, inténtalo…

¿Golpearla? Él nunca golpearía a una mujer y Heather está llegando a los extremos del drama. Además, debe de ser una jodida broma de ella, ¡carajo, ni se puede mover!

\- ¡Heather para de hablar! ¡Nunca te golpearía en mi vida! ¡No soy capaz de dañarte a pesar de haberme dejado así! ¡Así que deja de decir estupideces y bésame!

Wow, ¿qué estupidez acaba de decir? La asiática entonces aplica el dicho "mejor pedir perdón a pedir permiso" y valiente, aplasta sus labios contra los de él. Alejandro por más resistencia que pone, no puede evitar sentirse maravillado y confortado por la suavidad de los labios rojos de ella. Corresponde con debilidad y Heather le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

Al separarse, ella lo mira con los ojos brillantes, urgentes por una respuesta.

\- Quiero que me digas si me otorgas tu perdón o no, te lo suplico, dímelo.

Alejandro la mira con atención, por ella está así, en estado casi vegetal. Pero algo cálido dentro de su pecho le pide que le otorgue el perdón. Quizá, lo que le ha sucedido es por todas las perversidades que ha cometido, por cada chica con la que jugó a su antojo. Heather solo fue una excepción a la regla.

El pecado también se ha manifestado en su vida, cuanta envidia no le tenía a José por ser mejor que él en todo, cuanta gula de poder tuvo por ese millón, aunado a esto, la avaricia no se queda atrás. La lujuria, oh Dios, solo él podría saber cuánto deseo sintió y siente por la mujer frente a él. La ira…

La ira se ha ido. No la siente, se siente libre, el beso le ha hecho alcanzar un paraíso personal que alivia sus heridas internas y externas.

\- No es así que termina este juego fatal - susurra Alejandro con una sonrisa leve, de esas sonrisas que hacen que Heather tiemble de pies a cabeza y ésta vez no es la excepción.

Heather abre mucho más los ojos y alza la mirada, impresionada. Las lágrimas vuelven a nacer en sus ojos.

\- ¿Heather te he dicho lo linda que te vez con ese vestido? – agrega, provocando un delicado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Te amo! – exclama con alegría, lanzándose a abrazarlo sin medir su fuerza. Al notar el gemido de dolor de él, rompe el contacto como si quemara - ¡Ay, lo siento, Alejan…!

\- Pero a cambio de dos condiciones.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Lo primero, es que me prometas que cuando me recupere de ésta, viajarás conmigo a México a conocer a mi familia.

\- Lo haré – asegura con una sonrisa - ¿Y la segunda?

\- ¡Deja de ser tan dulce, esa no es la persona de la cual me enamoré! – exclama, divertido al ver el mohín de su amada.

\- Idiota - espeta molesta.

\- Eso me gusta.

\- Pero, ¿estaremos siempre juntos señor Burromuerto? - pregunta burlona Heather, aunque la pregunta en sí, es seria.

\- Lo suficiente para llamarte Heather Burromuerto – responde sin duda alguna.

Sus miradas se encuentran y sonríen, pero ahora con las sonrisas más sinceras que hubieran esbozado en su vida y vuelven a besarse. Que lo llamen masoquista, no le importa, están juntos y eso es lo que más importante.

Su ángel ha logrado flecharlo para toda la eternidad.

* * *

N/A: Resubí el oneshot porque lo edité de pies a cabeza.


End file.
